1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor having a torque converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed an outboard motor having a torque converter interposed between an internal combustion engine and drive shaft to amplify output torque of the engine and then transmit it to the drive shaft for enhancing acceleration performance, etc., as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-315498 ('498).
However, in the outboard motor having the torque converter as in the reference, it disadvantageously takes time until starting to increase in the boat speed after the engine speed is accelerated. Specifically, due to slippage of the torque converter, transmittance of an engine output to the drive shaft immediately after the engine speed is accelerated is slightly delayed starting compared to the case of using an outboard motor having an engine directly connected to a drive shaft, so that it takes time until the boat speed starts increasing and there is room for improvement in acceleration performance.